


Blanche et Noire

by toffeecooky



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Canon Lesbian Character, Cuddling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Slow Burn, disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecooky/pseuds/toffeecooky
Summary: After shutting herself in or months, White Choco Cookie is finally forced to leave the house by her brother. Little does she know, she ends up meeting the love of her life. (Update: 4/20/19 - Chapters 4 & 5 have been added)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first time writing a fic! It's really self indulgent and it's based on a lot of personal headcanons. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it! As of now I currently don't know how many chapters this will be but I will update it as i go.

### Part I. - The Party

 

It was a seemingly average day for White Choco Cookie, nothing much was going on and it’s not like she really had anything to do to begin with. It was just another day passing by, another day of doing nothing or so it was at first. Soon enough White Choco hears knocking on her door, "It's open", she calls not wanting to get up herself. The door slowly opens to reveal her brother, Mint Choco Cookie. "Sorry to bother you White, but uhh, do you wanna go to a party with me tonight?" he asks rather nervously, scratching the back of his head. White Choco looks away eyeing the mess in her room.

 

"How come?" she mumbles.

 

Mint Choco lets out a sigh, "Well you see I noticed that ever since Dark left, you have been shutting yourself in your room all day", he puts his hands on his sides and eyes White Choco, "I really think you need to go out and uhh... socialize".

 

White Choco sighs "Do I have to?", she whines, "I'm not in the mood ok?"

 

Mint Choco rolls his eyes and groans, "White you say this every time I ask you to do something with me, it wouldn't kill you to go out every once in a while instead of sitting in your room all day lamenting over something you couldn't control".

 

She looks down, and after a good moment of silence between the two, White Choco finally speaks up, "Fine, I'll go..."

 

White Choco finally slumps out of her bed and pauses for bit to adjust herself. She motions for Mint Choco to leave and makes her way towards the mirror. She gazes at her reflection, unblinking. Her hair is ruffled and unkept, bags can be seen under her eyes, and she overall looks insanely tired out. "Do I really look like this?", she grumbles under her breath. She begins to tidy herself up to the best of her ability, knowing fully well that Mint Choco wouldn't let her go out looking like she hasn't taken care of herself for days. She stares at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. _Will this actually help? Or would it..._ White Choco let her thoughts drift off, she had to finish getting ready.

 

* * *

  
  


The two cookies depart from their home together and make their way to the party. The air felt tense neither of them had spoken a word to each other. White Choco, wanting to break the tension, finally opens her mouth, "So uhh... Who's throwing the party?" she asks.

 

"Addie is"

"Addie? You mean Adventurer Cookie?"

 

"Yeah, him"

 

White Choco looks downs at her feet. She never really knew Adventurer Cookie all that well. They've talked once or twice whenever Mint Choco invited him over but she still felt like she hardly knew him. "So Mint", she sighs, "Why is he throwing this party anyways?" Mint Choco took a golden piece of paper out of one of his pockets, "See for yourself" he says, while handing the paper to his sister. White Choco reads the paper intently with it's words stating:

 

"New treasure found! Come to the Adventurer Mansion to celebrate the new findings!! xoxo"

 

 _The invitation looked like it had been... kissed???_ White Choco just stares blankly at it and wonders, _does this guy SERIOUSLY wear lipstick AND he has the hots for my brother too??_ She slides the invite back into Mint Choco's pocket all while avoiding eye contact with him from sheer secondhand embarrassment.

 

“White, we’re here”

 

White Choco was somewhat surprised, “Already?”

 

“Yup”

 

White Choco follows Mint Choco to the steps of the mansion. Trumpet music could be heard from inside and the shadows of cookies can be seen through the windows. The mansion didn’t seem as big as she thought it would be but White Choco still couldn’t help but feel nervous about getting lost in there. When the pair finally reached the top of the steps Mint Choco leans forward and knocks on the door, despite it already being unlocked. Mere seconds after his knocks on the door a loud voice can be heard from inside yelling “I GOT IT!!!”. The door swings open to reveal Adventurer Cookie who despite running a fancy party was still in his usual cowboy getup. His eyes were bright with excitement and his cheeks were nice and rosy, he had a overall cozy feeling to him. He holds both of Mint Choco’s hands excitedly and giggles to himself,

 

“You’re finally here Minty~~!”, Adventurer let out a big smile, “I’ve been waiting for you to show up”

 

Mint Choco laughed, “Sorry I took long I had to do some convincing first”. He motions towards White Choco.

 

Adventurer lets out a small gasp “Ohh!! You brought a friend Minty?”

“She’s my sister, White Choco Cookie”

 

Adventurer lets go of Mint Choco’s hands and gives White Choco an excited handshake, “Nice to meet you White Choco! I’m Adventurer Cookie!”

 

White Choco is startled by the sudden handshake but manages to get out a reply just fine, “Nice to meet you too…Adventurer Cookie...”

 

White Choco was kind of surprised by the excited manner of Adventurer, she didn’t expect someone who was throwing such a formal party to be some random, loud cowboy. But she did think that watching him interact with her brother was… kind of cute. They clearly must have something going on between the two and if that were to be the case White Choco might as well be stuck as being their third wheel for the night.  

 

“Uhh Mint?” White Choco looks at the crowd of cookies, “Do you think you could show me around? I don’t think I know any of these cookies” Most of the faces in the crowd were either those she’s never seen before or those she saw in town from time to time but never talked to at all. Mint Choco smiles “Yeah I can show you around for a bit but Addie here wants to… show me something in his room and uhh… I don’t wanna keep him waiting”. Mint Choco sounded a little… off. White Choco looked at his face, _is he?? Blushing??_ “Well? What are you waiting for? Come on” Mint Choco starts to walk into the crowd with White Choco following him, her wide eyes gazing at the cookies.

 

Mint Choco stops suddenly and cuffs his hands around his mouth, “CHEESECAKE WHERE ARE YOU?” he yells. White Choco was surprised, she didn’t know that her niece would be here but she was more so surprised at Mint Choco yelling like that. But, soon enough, White Choco would see the familiar golden shine of Cheesecake Cookie’s hair. She was wearing a rather cute white dress along with a matching tiara. Pushing through the crowd Cheesecake waves her arm. “Minty and White? You guys are here too??” she calls out.

 

“Yeah we are.” Mint Choco crosses his arms, “Could you maybe show White around, I’d do it myself but Addie wants me for something”

 

Cheesecake giggles, “OF COURSE!” She grabs White Choco’s hand. “We’ll have SO MUCH FUN!”

 

“Thanks Cheesecake, now if you excuse me I gotta go meet up with Addie” Mint Choco then leaves to join Adventurer and they both make their way to the balcony staircase. Cheesecake locks eyes with White Choco, “I gotta show you my friends auntie~~!”. She then leads White Choco through the crowd, bumping into many cookies along the way. “Cheesecake? Could you slow down a bit? You’re pushing everyone around” sighs White Choco. Her words seem to fly right over Cheesecake’s head however, as she showed no signs of slowing down. But then she abruptly stops causing White Choco to almost lose her balance from being dragged around everywhere.

 

“We’re here!!~” Cheesecake cheers. She motions to a pair cookies one wearing all white with thick hair that was brown as cocoa and another with long locks of blue hair that felt and looked as sweet as marshmallows.

 

They both look at White Choco in surprise, “Who is this, Cheesecake?” One of the two asks, shortly taking a sip a cocoa afterwards.

 

Cheesecake steps forward and shows off White Choco, “This is my auntie! White Choco Cookie!!”.

 

She turns to White Choco and points to the cookies, “White, these are my best friends! Cocoa Cookie and Kumiho Cookie!”

 

Kumiho grins, “It’s a pleasure to meet you~~” she swoons.

 

Cocoa Cookie lets out an endearing smile “Hello White Choco Cookie! Do you like hot cocoa by any chance?”

 

White Choco smiles, “It’s nice to meet the both of you” she responds. White Choco shuffles around nervously. It’s been so long since she last went out, the months without Dark Choco felt like years to her. She spent all this time shutting herself out it felt like she forgot how to talk to people. She could feel her hands trembling, anxiety was bubbling up inside of her. She looks down, trying to avoid eye contact. _Why am I like this? Why did everything change…_ White Choco was absorbed into her own thoughts, she longs for the days of when her fans adored her, the days when her fencing career was at its peak. Everyone recognized her and loved her but now it’s like as if she dropped out of everyone’s mind. She was a nobody now, forgotten by those who loved and adored her. _Why am I trying anymore…?_

 

“White! Are you ok?” Cheesecake asks her, snapping White Choco out of her trance.

 

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine.” White Choco quickly responded. She looks back to the three cookies who all shared a look of concern on their faces. Despite the party’s uplifting and cheery atmosphere, tension filled the air between the four of them. _Oh heck now I’ve done it._ White Choco can feel the panic setting in, she just ruined the whole moment by letting her thoughts get the best of her. She covers her face and turns around, “I’m sorry” she whines.

 

Cheesecake walks up to White Choco and puts her arm around her. “What’s wrong?” she spoke in a soft and endearing voice which contrasted wildly with her loud, booming voice from moments before. She strokes White Choco’s hair clearing it from her face then she slowly moves her hands away and holds them. White Choco had tears running down the sides of her face. Cheesecake wipes them away and whispers, “Do you need some time alone?” White Choco looks down and could barely get out her words “Y-yeah…” Cheesecake nods and leads White Choco to one of the nearby doors. “Here’s the bathroom,” she said, “You can go in and clean yourself up or just let out a sob” Cheesecake opens the door and nudges White Choco towards it. “It’s nice and quiet, take all the time you need.” Cheesecake starts to walk away but stops in her tracks, “Oh yeah! I’ll come back to check on you in a little bit ok?”

 

White Choco nods and makes her way inside the room. To her surprise there was already a cookie inside. She wore all black and had dark purple hair. She seemed to be cleaning up a mirror. White Choco freezes and blurts out “Sorry!”. The other cookie turns around with a blank expression and looks at White Choco with unblinking eyes. She lets out in a monotone voice, “It’s ok. I was only cleaning”, she starts to pick up the cleaning supplies she was using,”I was actually about to leave this room anyways.” She walks past White Choco and exits the room, closing the door gently behind her.

 

White Choco lets out a sigh and looks at herself in the mirror. She turns on the water and begins to wash off her face. Her mind starts to drift, _They have a maid here?_ But before she got consumed by her thoughts she shook her head and grabbed a towel. She pressed it against her face and began to dry it. The towel smelled of blackberries and was extremely soft. The texture of it was just right for her and White Choco couldn’t help but rub it against her face long after she was dried off. The softness felt comforting and combined with its fruity smell it made her anxiety melt away. Soon enough she heard knocking from the door, the sudden noise made White Choco jump. She scrambled to put the towel back and calls out, “Yes??”

 

“White! It’s me Cheesecake!” the voice from the other side of the door said.

 

“Do you want me to let you in? Or??” White Choco responds.

 

“Please! If it’s ok with you.”

 

White Choco unlocks the door and slowly opens it. Cheesecake stands in the doorway and looks at White Choco. “So uh, are you feeling better by any chance?” She asks. White Choco lets out a small yawn and replies, “A little better I suppose” she looks to the side, “Sorry for suddenly breaking down like that…” Cheesecake gives White Choco a little hug, “It’s alright auntie, Mint has been telling me about how you’ve been shutting yourself in for these past few months.” Cheesecake steps back, “I probably should of eased you in rather than dragging you around all over the place” Cheesecake points over to a table, “Hey, why don’t we get something to drink real quick?” She asks. Before White Choco could say anything Cheesecake already ran off to the table. White Choco sighs and begins to go after her. When the two reached the table and sat down Cheesecake starts waving her hand, “Maid! Maid! I need you over here!” She yells out. A few seconds later the pair is approached by the very same cookie that White Choco saw cleaning in the bathroom. White Choco tries to look away, she was feeling a little embarrassed seeing her again. Cheesecake puts her hands together and asks “Ohh sweet, sweet maid could you get me and my aunt here some nice cool drinks please??”

 

The maid rolls her eyes, “You do know that you guys could get it yourselves. I’m busy”

 

Cheesecakes whines “But we already sat down”

 

“You can get up, or do your legs not work?”

 

Cheesecake gasps “You’re a maid isn’t it your job to treat your guests?!”

 

The maid sighs, “The refreshments are literally a few steps away, I have other things that I should be doing”

 

White Choco not wanting the two to argue anymore abruptly stands up, “I’ll get us the drinks” Both Cheesecake and the maid stare at her, the maid turns around, “that’s fine by me” she murmurs and walks away to go back to her duties. White Choco makes her way to the refreshments, surprisingly there wasn’t much to choose from. It was either something that looked like fruit punch or water. “Are these really the only choices to choose from?” White Choco says out loud not knowing that someone was nearby. “Well mommy said that we had to drink fruit punch so daddy wouldn’t act all weird” a childlike voice said. White Choco was surprised and looked around her only to see a little girl in a white nightgown holding onto a purple doll. White Choco stares at her in shock, “Who lets a kid into a party like this?” she mumbles.

 

The little girl stares back at White Choco, “Uhh lady? I live here.” she speaks.

 

White Choco looks around “Shouldn’t you be with your parents?”

 

The girl hugs her doll “Daddy is playing with his friend and Mommy is busy working”

 

White Choco shrugs “Um… I don’t want to leave you here alone so how about you hang out with me and my niece until your mom comes back from working?”

 

The little girl smiles, “Ok lady! I’m Onion Cookie what’s your name?.”

 

“White Choco Cookie”

 

Onion grabs White Choco’s leg “Lets go! Lets go!” White Choco and Onion make their way back to the table that Cheesecake was sitting at. White Choco sets the drinks down and sits in her seat. Shortly after Onion climbs on to White Choco’s lap and starts playing with her stuffed animal. “Uh White who is this?” Cheesecake asks.

 

“Onion Cookie” White Choco responds.

“Ok but… Why is she with you??” Cheesecake asks with a tone of confusion in her voice.

 

“Well you see…”, White Choco leans back in her seat, “I was getting the drinks and I saw her there. Her parents are busy so I figured it would be a good idea to watch her so nothing bad happens to her considering all the cookies that are here.”

 

Cheesecake nods, “That makes sense, but who are her parents anyways?”

 

Onion chimes in “My daddy is one who wanted to have a party!” She sets her doll on the table next to an empty cup, “He said I could eat all the sweets I want!!” White Choco observes Onion playing with her doll and starts to think to herself. _Her dad must be Adventurer then._ White Choco continues to ponder. _Wait does this mean he has a wife? Or an ex? He definitely likes Mint but… hm_. Before her thoughts could continue, Onion starts talking again. “Hey lady! I’m getting... sleepy...” White Choco looks at Onion and she was right. She had a tired look on her face and considering how young she is it was most likely past her bedtime. White Choco picks up Onion and gets out of her seat. “Umm I don’t really know what I can do right now but maybe we can try to find your mom or dad perhaps?” she tells Onion in a comforting voice. Onion yawns, and drowsily lets out her words “I think mommy is somewhere around here”, she yawns again, “Mommy usually cleans up the messes Daddy makes”

 

White Choco nods. _Someone who’s cleaning? I could it be?_ White Choco looks around her, “Say, Onion does your mom have dark purple hair by chance?” she asks. Onion rests her head on White Choco’s shoulder, “Yeah…”

 

 _I knew it! It has to be that maid._ White Choco thought to herself. She started to walk around observing the crowd for the purple hair of the maid, all while holding Onion in her arms. She wondered around the dining hall and there was no sign of her. She looked in the living room and around the balcony, still the maid couldn’t be found. Onion was already starting to fall asleep in her arms. Wandering through the mansion, White Choco finds an entrance leading to a courtyard garden. The doors were made of glass with intricate metal designs on it. White Choco looks through the glass and sees a faint purple light. Next to the source of the light stands the maid. _There she is._ White Choco gently opens the door trying not to wake up Onion who was sleeping in her arms. The maid notices the door opening and turns around, setting the candle she was holding down onto a nearby table. White Choco nervously approaches the maid and breaks the silence between the two. “Hi uhh, I found your daughter wandering around at the party and she was getting tired so...” White Choco can feel her face starting to burn up from embarrassment. “...I figured that I should bring her to you.” White Choco steps forward with Onion in her arms. The maid reaches out for her and takes her from White Choco, surprisingly the exchange had not waken Onion at all. The maid looks down at her daughter “I’ve never seen her fall asleep in someone else’s arms before, let alone someone she only met today” she says. The maid looks up at White Choco “Thank you for bringing her to me, now if you excuse me I need to put her into bed.” The maid walks by White Choco and goes back inside, briefly brushing against her. White Choco just stands there, frozen in place. Her face still felt hot, even though the maid had left she still felt… smitten by her…

 

_She’s cute…_

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the party White Choco’s mind was filled with thoughts of the maid. She spent the rest of the night with Cheesecake and her friends but she couldn’t help but stare whenever the maid was nearby. Something about her captivated her but she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was just blind infatuation but… something about it felt _different_ . Even after she returned home with Mint Choco, these thoughts filled her mind. She lied in her bed waiting to drift off into sleep _but that maid, that beautiful maid_. Her image was stuck in her mind. Her long dark purple hair… Her deep eyes that resembled the night sky… Her black dress covered in lace… and even her monotone but somehow sweet voice… Everything about her was stuck in her mind. It made her heart flutter just thinking about her. White Choco stares blankly at the ceiling of her room.

 

_I just NEED to see her again. I need to know her name..._


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get the maid out of her mind, White Choco Cookie leaves on a walk through now. However she ends up meeting a familiar face.

###  Part II. - The Return

 

It had only been a few days are the party. White Choco had already gone back into the habit of shutting herself in but instead of it being because of grief and regret it was because she couldn’t stop daydreaming about the maid. Her elegant figure was stuck in her mind, the maid’s beauty wasn’t something White Choco could just forget about. She often caught herself fantasizing about her such as the two walking in the park together, going out to eat together, or  something even more than that. White Choco longed to see the face of the maid again but… she felt so out of reach. All White Choco could ever want is a chance to talk to her again.

 

* * *

  
  


It was early in the morning, White Choco sluggishly hauled herself out of bed. Her face felt hot, she dreamt about the maid again. White Choco covers her face with her hands, “Why can’t she leave my thoughts…” she whispers to herself. After staring at the wall for a few minutes, she makes her way to her desk. It was covered in papers, some had love notes written on them, others had drawings of the maid on them, and there was even a few old fan letters that she had received in the past mixed in there too. But… there was a new paper there, one that wasn’t there the night before. It seemed to be a piece of a newspaper, it was folded up rather neatly. When unfolded it revealed a news story, its words said,

 

“Dark clouds seen forming over the Cookie Kingdom”

 

White Choco stared at the paper she couldn’t see why this would be left on her desk. Assuming the neat manner the paper was cut and folded in, it must of been Mint Choco who left it here but why? She set it down on her desk, she didn’t want to think about it. Instead, she sat there gazing at the love notes and drawings of the maid. She felt like burning up again. She sighs and forces herself to leave the room, not wanting to let her mind be filled with thoughts and dreams of the maid again. She sat at the kitchen table with her head down on it. Mint wasn’t awake yet… But then it hit her. She NEEDED to go out and look for the maid and maybe, just maybe her mind would be free of her. She scrambled back to her room and started to put on some casual clothes. She’d wear her fencing outfit but it probably wasn’t the best to wear if you’re just going on a walk through town. As soon as she finished getting dress she grabbed some of her belongings such as a few snacks, some money, and even her fencing épée of all things.

 

* * *

  
  


White Choco was walking through town. She was still in the Choco Cream Roll Castle district, it was the area of town that she and her four siblings lived in. They all grew up together but then Pink Choco left to pursue love and Dark Choco left soon after. Buttercream Choco was a lot older than all of them and left shortly after White Choco was born. He hated them…

 

White Choco continues to walk down the chocolate paved streets. She can hear the chirping of the little meringue birds and the flowing of the choco river. The sounds of this place were so comforting to White Choco, she lived here all her life but right now wasn’t the time for reminiscing. She had places to go to. 

 

After some more walking White Choco started to approach the border of the district. She was heading towards the Strawberry Cliffs. More cookies tend to visit that area rather than Choco Cream Roll Castle so White Choco figured she would have better odds at finding the maid there. The path started to change, instead of being paved with chocolate it was now made of a mix of strawberry wafers and crackers. The scenery was more pink and there was an abundance of strawberry covered jellybugs and lollipops. Cookies can be seen walking along the same paths as White Choco while there was other cookies tending to their shops or their gardens. White Choco looks at the shops lining the streets a variety of things were being sold. Flowers, sweets, and even sugar crystals. White Choco couldn’t help but start browsing through some of the shops, it had been so long since she last been here.

 

White Choco approaches a flower shop. A music box could be heard as she walks inside. A cookie could be seen tending to one of the flowers. He had this pinkish white hair adorned with pearls. Despite his delicate looks he had a surprisingly muscular build. Pictures of him could be seen on the walls, in said pictures he seems to be doing ballet dances. He notices White Choco walking inside and he comes over to greet her. “Hello there!” he says in a sweet, endearing voice. 

 

White Choco smiles and responds, “Hi there, how are you?”

 

“I’m doing fine, thank you.”

 

White Choco looks at the assortment of flowers, “These are some nice flowers you have here.”

“Ahh thank you! Me and Rosette try our best to make sure they’re all beautiful as they can be!”, The other cookie smiles, “You can call me Whipped Cream Cookie! If there’s anything you need just let me know!” 

 

Whipped Cream then goes back to what he was previously doing. White Choco wanders around the shop until a certain bouquet of roses catches her eye. The roses were a pale white much like her own hair. They were wrapped up in a pink and cream colored cloth, with a rich brown bow tying it all together. It reminded her of… herself. White Choco waves at Whipped Cream “Hey I think I found something that I like” she tells him. Whipped Cream comes over and picks up the bouquet. “Ohh this? It’s really pretty if I say so myself~” he giggles. White Choco looks in her bag, “How much do you want for it?” she asks. Whipped Cream admires the roses and holds them out to White Choco, “You can have them for free!” he says. White Choco was surprised and takes the roses out of Whipped Cream’s hands. “Are you sure?” She asks. Whipped Cream smiles and replies, “Absolutely! They suit you so much it would be a crime to charge you.” White Choco stares at Whipped Cream, she can’t help but feel suddenly unnerved over this situation. Whipped Cream closes his eyes “So pretty… just like you…” he says as he hands the roses to her. White Choco slowly walks back towards the exit, thanks Whipped Cream, and makes a run for it. 

 

Once outside White Choco continues walking down the road, the sun was shining and it was getting close to noon. Lots of cookies were mingling and chatting. A pleasant breeze filled the air with a sweet strawberry scent. White Choco watched the jellybugs poke out of the ground to enjoy the sun but, however, moments after the sky started to get dark. White Choco looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds forming, blocking out the sun. The other cookies begin look at the sky as well and they all started to run inside in a panic. The jellybugs who were previously enjoying the sun went back into hiding. In mere seconds the town was abandoned and White Choco was the only one left on the street. The wind started to pick up and a dark figure could be seen looming in. White Choco wanted to move but she felt frozen with fear. Soon enough she heard a familiar voice.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Before she even knew it a cookie grabbed her arm and dragged her towards an alleyway. White Choco flailed her arm and ripped it out of the other cookie’s hold. But then froze when she saw who exactly it was.  _ The maid?! _ White Choco was shocked, she just sat there staring at the maid while hugging her bouquet of roses. The maid shakes her head and starts scolding her, “Why were you standing out in the street like that? Were your shoes filled with rocks? What if they showed up again? You could of gotten yourself-”

 

Then the maid stopped herself. White Choco opened her mouth to reply but the maid put her hand over it. “Shhh....” The maid’s eyes soon locked at the entrance of the alleyway. Confused, White Choco turns around and looks at the entrance of the alleyway. A dark, imposing figure walked by. It was a cookie dressed in all black, they had huge shoulder pads and a long cape. Their short black hair blended in with their clothes with exception of the single white streak.  _ Could it be? _ White Choco steps closer to the entrance to get a better look and sure enough she spotted a familiar scar over the cookie’s left eye.  _ Dark!? _ White Choco almost ran up to them but was grabbed by the maid again. “Get back here!” She whispers harshly before dragging her back. “If they see you, you’re dead” She groans “I swear what has gotten into you?” White Choco watches the dark figure walk away and the dark clouds disappeared as quickly as they came.

 

White Choco walks out of the alleyway leaving behind the maid. She stares at the road in the direction the figure walked away in. She lets out a whimper, “Dark…?”. The maid soon comes out as well and watches White Choco, she walks up to her and sighs. “Umm… sorry if I was too harsh.” She murmurs, “I just know that cookie is dangerous, I couldn’t let you, or anyone else for the matter, go near them”

 

The maid starts to walk away while White Choco stands there. White Choco then realizes the whole reason she came out here. She starts to run after the maid, bouquet in hand. “Wait! Wait!” she panted. The maid stops and turns around, “What is it?” she asks. 

 

White Choco stops to catch her breath. “Hah... You see… I came out here to… hah… see you…” she pants. 

 

The maid looks surprised and she then realizes “Wait… You’re that lady from the party are you?”

White Choco blushes, “Yeah… that’s me”, She buries her face in the roses she’s holding, “I’m… White Choco Cookie” she says quietly. 

 

“I’m Blackberry Cookie” the maid replies.

 

White Choco shuffles around nervously “Umm…” Her face was starting to turn even more red, “Would you like to… I dunno… hang out sometime?”

 

Blackberry’s eyes widen, she covers her mouth with her hand and looks to the side. White Choco could just barely hear her say “I’ll consider it.”

 

That single phrase was enough to make White Choco’s heart flutter. Perhaps they could spend all day together. They can hold each other’s hands and admire the scenery of town together. Maybe they could-

 

White Choco was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud voice. “BLACKBERRY!!! HELP!!!”. Adventurer Cookie could be seen running towards them, wildly flailing his arms. Blackberry rolls her eyes “What now?” Adventurer stops and starts panting, he looks up at Blackberry with a look of terror on his face. Blackberry put her hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?” Adventurer Cookie starts to whine “YAMMY GOT STUCK IN THE SWIRLY SLIDE  AGAIN AND WE CAN’T GET HIM OUT!!!” He starts crying. Blackberry awkwardly turns to White Choco and tells her “I uhh… I need to go now” Shortly after Blackberry and Adventurer made their way towards the park leaving White Choco all by herself.

 

* * *

  
  


White Choco comes back home, the house is empty with a note on the table. White Choco looks at it and reads its contents.

 

“I’m out performing at a show - Love Mint Choco”

 

It seems that she had the house all the herself tonight. Mint Choco usually comes back really late when he does his performances. White Choco goes into her room and puts her stuff away. She sets the bouquet on her desk and she sits down. She reaches for the newspaper from this morning and reads it again. The events described in it were just like what happened in town today. It made her hands tremble, that had to be them but… 

 

White Choco tears up the paper out of frustration and puts her head down on the desk. She had a clear view of one of her drawings, she thought about Blackberry again… White Choco came to a sudden realization,  _ she TOUCHED me!  _ White Choco felt all flushed, Blackberry touched her! She held her hand! She  _ saved  _ her! White Choco couldn’t help but flap her hands at the excitement she was feeling. Blackberry saved her… She actually took the time to save her…

 

_ Why me though? _

 

White Choco lied down in bed and stared at the ceiling, she whispers to herself, “Blackberry… I love you…” 


	3. Sweet Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Choco goes out on a walk only to run into Blackberry again.

###  Part III - Sweet Breeze

 

It was the next day, White Choco found herself walking through the Strawberry Cliffs again. It was a little cooler than the day before and not to mention it was almost evening. White Choco was making her way to the nearby park in the hopes of finding Blackberry there. Despite their talk yesterday White Choco didn’t really have any means of getting into contact with Blackberry again. So she just had rely on luck and hope that she would she her sweet, sweet Berry again. While on her walk she shouldn’t help but think of yesterday; the appearance of her sibling bugged her to no end. On one hand she was upset that Blackberry stopped her from approaching them, but on the other she was kind of glad she did,  as it made her feel a little closer to the maid that stole her heart. 

 

By the time White Choco reached the park the wind started to pick up. It was still a breeze but it was enough to make her shiver without her jacket. Not knowing where to go, White Choco walked mindlessly down the paths. Although she was absorbed in her thoughts she keep an eye on the cookies in the park, looking for the beautiful purple hair of Blackberry Cookie. As her thoughts drifted she thought more of Blackberry, all she could ever want was to hold her in her arms. The more she thought about her the more flustered White Choco started to feel. The mere thought of Blackberry Cookie was enough to fill her stomach with butterflies. “Pourquoi…” she whimpered under her breath. She’s had fallen in love with several girls before but none of them filled her with the same emotions that Blackberry did. Something about her… It was different than every other girl she had met.

 

At this point, White Choco was hardly keeping track of where she was walking. Once again, her thoughts had consumed her. She was lost in her own world, longing to see the one who plagued her mind. Before she knew it White Choco found herself bumping into someone. She was caught off guard and fell back, she looked up at who she bumped into and she couldn’t believe it. “C’est Blackberry?” she gasped, not knowing that she was actually saying her thoughts out loud. She then quickly put her hand over her mouth not even a second later. She just sat there and stared at Blackberry in shock. Even though French was her native tongue she was always embarrassed speaking it around those she didn’t know, and it didn’t help that she had a habit of speaking in French when her emotions got the best of her. Blackberry just stared back and held out her hand, “My apologies” she said softly. White Choco grabbed Blackberry’s hand and got up, dusting off her pants in an effort to make them look neat despite being roughed up already. White Choco just stood there, staring at the ground, while her face burned up. She couldn’t get herself to make eye contact with Blackberry, she was just so _beautiful_. Blackberry wasn’t in her usual maid outfit, she was in a black summer dress and sandals. It was a basic outfit but it just made her look even prettier than before.  
  
Blackberry kneeled down to get a look at White Choco’s face. The instant their eyes met White Choco jumped back and covered her face in pure embarrassment. Never before has any girl turned White Choco into such a nervous wreck like Blackberry has. Blackberry couldn’t help but giggle to herself, “You’re so cute…” White Choco stared at Blackberry in disbelief. _Cute??? Did she call me CUTE???_ Without even thinking White Choco yells out, “JE… JE T’AIME??”, only for her to quickly slap her mouth shut again. She was blushing so much, her face felt like it was on fire. Blackberry went back to her monotone expression, “I literally no idea what you said there” she said. White Choco let out a huge sigh of relief, “Y-you… you don’t need to know that” she laughed nervously. White Choco looked at Blackberry’s expression, she couldn’t help but notice that she looked like she knew something. _Does she really know what I said, or…_ Before White Choco could finish her thought Blackberry spoke up again, “You know, I recall you asking me to hang out with you sometime yeah?” Blackberry stared right into White Choco’s eyes with a small, barely noticeable grin forming on her face, “Perhaps we could, spend some time in the park together?”

 

White Choco was speechless, but she barely let a sentence, “Umm.. I guess”   
  


Blackberry held White Choco’s hand, “I know a good place” she whispers.

 

White Choco then notices the setting sun in the sky, “Hey uhh, isn’t it starting to get late?”

 

Blackberry laughed, “Maybe for you, but I know something really nice to show you”

 

Just like that Blackberry started to wisk White Choco away, leading her towards the edge of the park as the sky slowly changed color with the setting sun. White Choco was too amazed to say anything, she didn’t expect this from Blackberry. Soon the terrain started to change, it felt more grainy and loose, they were approaching the beach. Blackberry continued to lead the way, it seemed like she would never stop until she starts to slow down. The two cookies were near the coastline with the only thing separating them from the bubbly water being the steep drop of the Strawberry Cliffs. Despite being high up compared to the rest of the beach the ground was soft and sandy with pure white sand made of sugar. Blackberry lets go of White Choco and sits down on the sand. She looks back at White Choco and pats the ground next to her. White Choco nervously approaches her and sits down next to Blackberry. At this time the sun had already set, with the sweet but gentle breezes picking up again. It was colder than it was previously but that was to be expected. White Choco just looked to side, avoiding eye contact with Blackberry. She didn’t think she would get a chance to be alone with her, but here they are.

 

Blackberry closes her eyes and enjoys the breeze while trying to cover her exposed arms. “You know, this is my favorite spot” she says. “The sounds of the ocean are so relaxing and so are the breezes.” She looks up towards the sky, “But my favorite part is… the night sky.” White Choco looks up too taking in the sight of the stars that littered the sky but before she could continue taking in the sights Blackberry had started talking again. “The stars look just like sugar crystals, it’s captivating” The breeze picks up again and Blackberry starts to rub her arms in an attempt to keep them warm, “T-they really make all my worries melt away…”

White Choco looks over at Blackberry, she was visibly shivering. White Choco wasn’t feeling all that cold herself but perhaps that was because of her bulky leather jacket she was wearing. White Choco starts to unzip her jacket, “Blackberry, are you cold?” she asks. 

 

Blackberry was still rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. “Just a l-little”

 

White Choco removes her jacket, “Just take this, you need it more than me”

 

White Choco gets up and wraps her jacket around Blackberry and sits back down. “There you go.”

 

Blackberry holds the jacket tight, “I would of been fine without it, but thank you.”

 

The pair continue to watch the stars together, neither of them talk as if the beauty of the stars took their breath away. All that can be heard was the rustling of leaves among the trees whenever the breeze picked up. White Choco had her eyes locked on the stars, she wanted to talk to Blackberry some more so badly but she couldn’t get any words out of her mouth. All White Choco could ever want is to tell Blackberry about how she feels about her but everytime she looks at her she feels smitten. She was captivated, absolutely immobilized by her love for Blackberry. Every moment with her felt like a dream. White Choco was immersed in her thoughts, not even the cold air hitting her now bare arms snapped her out of it. But what  _ did  _ snap her out of it was the sound of Blackberry messing with something. By the time White Choco looked over at her, Blackberry had zipped up one of the pockets of White Choco’s jacket. She then stood up and handed the jacket back to its owner. Blackberry looked away from White Choco, “It’s getting late, I need to go now. I have children and a cowboy to look after.” 

 

White Choco was putting her jacket back on, “Umm… it was nice, spending this time with you…” she said. 

 

Blackberry was already walking away but she paused and looked back at White Choco, “Hey White Choco?”

 

White Choco was a little confused, “Yeah??”

 

Blackberry had a subtle grin on her face, “I understood what you said back there...” 

 

She then continued to walk away, leaving White Choco all alone. White Choco stood there, frozen in disbelief.  _ She knew… She knew what I said…  _ White Choco covered her face and her eyes were starting to water.  _ She knows I love her… She must think I’m a creep…  _ She had started to tremble, Blackberry was now fully aware of her feelings towards her. White Choco felt more upset than ever. Her confession… her  _ accidental  _ confession… It could of ruined everything. It probably  _ did _ ruin everything. White Choco looked down at the ground, “She probably thinks I’m nothing but a creep now, just someone with a unhealthy love for a woman she barely even knows.” She sighed under her breath, while desperately trying to keep the emotions she felt bottled up.

 

* * *

  
  


It was past midnight, White Choco finally made it home. Mint Choco was still up but she didn’t say a word to him. All she did was head straight to her room and lock the door. She sat on bed and leaned against the wall. She felt as if she screwed everything up, now that Blackberry knows of her feelings…  _ She probably must be so put off by me _ . But then it hit her, even though White Choco had said what she said Blackberry still wanted to spend time with her. Perhaps she didn’t ruin everything. Maybe, just maybe she actually feels the same...

 

_ Am I just overreacting...? Wait… The jacket! _

 

White Choco, after coming to this realization, opens the pocket that Blackberry had zipped up. She reached inside and just as she suspected there was something inside. It was some torn notebook paper. It was folded up neatly despite being ripped up on it’s edges. There was a note written on it, in small neat handwriting.

 

_ We should spend some more time together. Just call me. _

 

Below the note was a phone number. White Choco stared at it and scrambled to get her phone off her desk. She nervously looked back and forth at the phone number and her own phone. Her hands trembled but she eventually forced herself to dial the number. It rang a few times but White Choco hung up out of sheer nervousness before anyone answered. She took a few deep breaths, and dialed the number again. This time she didn’t hang up right away, she was going to do this, she  _ will _ do this. Someone had picked up on the other end, and sure enough it was Blackberry.

 

“Hey uhh… Do you… want to go out tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je t'aime is I love you in French


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Choco and Blackberry go on their first date together.

###  Part IV - Date Night

 

It was early in the morning, the sun had started to rise. Its light filtering through the blinds in White Choco’s room. As its warmth reaches her, White Choco lazily opens her eyes and sits up. She looked over to the other side of the room and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess but that was to be expected. She hauled herself out of bed and proceeded to fix up her hair. She looked over at her desk and saw a new notification on her phone. She picked up her phone and read the message.

 

_ Don’t forget we’re going out tonight _

 

White Choco stared at her phone in disbelief, she completely forget she asked out Blackberry the night before. She has honestly thought the night before was another fantasy of hers but this text, it proved otherwise. White Choco sat down and sighed, even though the two had made arrangements together she didn’t really know where to bring Blackberry tonight. All she knew was that the two were going to meet up at the Adventurer Mansion later that night.  _ Maybe Mint knows of a nice place to bring her to,  _ she thought to herself. White Choco got up and left her room. She walked to the kitchen and just as expected Mint Choco was there, enjoying some breakfast. Mint Choco saw her enter the room, “Good morning” he said.

 

White Choco leaned against the door frame, “Hey Mint, do you know any nice uhh date locations?”

 

Mint Choco had a surprised look on his face, “White? Did you actually find a… date?”

 

White Choco scratched the back of her head and responded, “Yeah. Don’t go telling everyone though!”

 

“Well” Mint Choco took a sip of his drink, “Are you gonna tell me who it is?”

 

White Choco looked to the side, “You won’t know her…”

 

“Aww come on White” Mint Choco sighed, “You’re my little sister I  _ have _ to know”

 

White Choco turned around and let out a very noticeable groan, “It’s Blackberry Cookie ok?”

 

Mint Choco almost spat out his drink, “Blackberry Cookie? You mean Addie’s ex wife?”

 

White Choco looked back at him, trying not to laugh “Umm, yeah…?”

 

Mint Choco shuffled around in his seat, “I’m surprised to say the least” he remarked, “Blackberry is way out of your league.”

 

White Choco walked up to her brother and stared him right in the eye, “Would you like to say that again” she said in a vaguely threatening manor.

 

Mint Choco laughed, “I’m just joking White! I’m happy for you.”

 

“Oh.” White Choco felt really dumb, she had a habit of letting jokes fly over her head. It was almost to be expect from her sometimes.

 

“Anyways, I know of a nice place you can bring Blackberry to” Mint Choco grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote down the name of a location on there. He handed it to White Choco, “Here.”

 

White Choco looked at the paper, the name of a restaurant was on it. “Thanks Mint.” she said while folding up the paper and putting it in her pocket. White Choco was about to exit the room but her brother had spoke up again, “It’s a really fancy place, you should probably get something nice to wear instead of your… usual clothes.” All White Choco did was nod in response as she was already heading back into her room. She went into her wardrobe and started to look through her clothes. Most of it was just flannels, t-shirts, and the occasional fencing jacket. There wasn’t really anything in there that screamed fancy. She continued to look through all her clothes and to her surprise she managed to find something. It was a tuxedo, it looked almost brand new as if no one had even wore it. It was a faint brownish-gray color and it had a fake flower sewn into it. White Choco took it out and layed it to the side for later. She started to think to herself,  _ I should probably give something to Blackberry, just to make this special _ . White Choco looked around her room and went through her belongings. 

 

_ My fencing epee? No, I don’t think a sword would be a good gift actually. What about my drawings of her? Wait nevermind, I might just come off as creepy. My pet? Wait no, that’s stupid _ . 

 

White Choco felt stumped she wanted to make this date count. She might get another chance at getting with Blackberry, she absolutely wanted it to be special. White Choco continued to look around and stopped when the roses she got the other day caught her eye. They looked exactly the same as they did when she got them. They showed no signs of wilting despite being very much alive. It was only then she noticed the tag attached to the bouquet. She held it and read it’s words,

 

_ Eternal Bloom Roses, these undying roses are a sign of true love and commitment. Give them to the one that means the most to show your undying love to them. _

 

White Choco stared at the roses, perhaps Whipped Cream gave them to her for this very moment? As a present for the one she loves the most. While did come off the wrong was towards her, maybe he was actually trying to help her. Help her show her love to Blackberry. But that only raised more questions, how did he know? Was this just a coincidence?  Or was there more to him than she thought?

 

White Choco shook her hand, right now wasn’t the time to think about Whipped Cream or why he let her have these roses. White Choco now knew what she had to give to Blackberry. These were a symbol of true love, it would only be fitting that she should give them to Blackberry. 

 

* * *

  
  


It was now evening, the sky was a dull orange as the sun set. Roses in hand, White Choco was headed towards the Adventurer Mansion. She found it a little odd that Blackberry was still living there, perhaps it was because of her children. White Choco tried not to think about it too much, she was only here to meet up with Blackberry.

 

White Choco approached the very same steps she and Mint Choco walked up only the week before. The mansion had a different atmosphere from before, it felt more calming and reserved. Not much could been seen through the windows other than a stray light coming from the second floor. When White Choco reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened to reveal Blackberry who was in a black dress much like the one from the night before with the only difference being the red cardigan she wore over it. 

 

White Choco was in awe at her beauty. She held the roses close to her face for only a moment until she held them out to Blackberry. “These… These are for you”

 

Blackberry looked at the cream colored roses and took them out of White Choco’s hands. “These are lovely, White Choco” she said in a soft voice, “Thank you.”

 

White Choco could feel her face turning red but managed to get out her words with little struggle, “Apparently these roses live forever, just like my-”

 

Suddenly a looming figure can be seen behind Blackberry causing White Choco to immediately shut up. It was a cookie, however they were a lot taller compared to Blackberry. They also shared the same purple hair as Blackberry and Onion. The cookie pointed at White Choco, who was at this point trembling out of sheer nervousness. “Blackberry. Who is THIS.” They said in a mildly angered tone. Blackberry turned around to face the cookie, “Yammy, this is White Choco she’s bringing me out tonight.” she told them. White Choco awkwardly waved at the cookie, “Nice to meet you” she said, trying not to sound scared. The cookie grinned and grabbed White Choco’s hand. “I’m Purple Yam Cookie” they said while aggressively shaking White Choco’s hand, “You better treat Blackberry right or ELSE.” White Choco’s eyes widened, she had no idea what to say. But then Blackberry stepped in between the two, “Alright Yammy,” She sighed, “Why don’t you go back inside and watch Onion while I’m gone, ok?” Purple Yam stepped back, “Fine.” and just like that they had retreated back into the mansion. Blackberry looked at White Choco, “Sorry about that” she apologized. 

 

White Choco let out a sigh, “Who was that anyways?” 

 

Blackberry started to guide White Choco down the steps, “That’s my son.”

 

“Your son?!” White Choco gasped. She didn’t expect such a loud and aggressive cookie to be related to Blackberry. 

 

Blackberry couldn’t help but giggle, “It’s surprising, I know”

 

Soon enough the pair reached the bottom of the steps and continued down the pathway. They walked through town together and as they made their way to the restaurant they passed by a wide variety of shops. However White Choco noticed something was missing, the flower shop that Whipped Cream ran was gone, the only thing left in its place was a few cream colored petals. White Choco wanted to get a closer look but now wasn’t the time to do so of course. 

 

After some more walking the two cookies had reached the restaurant that Mint Choco told of. But at closer inspection it looked like no one was inside and nothing but darkness can be seen through the windows. At the main entrance a cookie with bubbly yellow hair could be seen locking the doors. They turned around as White Choco and Blackberry approached the building. White Choco stopped right in her tracks and stared at the cookie.  _ Of all cookies he had to be here.  _ The cookie approached White Choco and Blackberry, “I’m so sorry, but we’re  _ closed _ ” he said in a rather passive-aggressive tone. 

 

White Choco rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, I wouldn’t even bother to eat here if I knew  _ you _ were here”. 

 

The cookie laughed to himself, “We wouldn’t really be suffering a huge loss without you two anyways.”

 

Blackberry spoke up, “How about instead of arguing, could you please tell us why you’re closing up this early?”

 

The cookie glared at Blackberry, “With all those dark storm clouds showing up recently, I can’t get myself to run the restaurant at this hour.”

 

Blackberry nodded, “That makes sense, but why the attitude? Don’t think that I didn’t pick up on your tone earlier.”

 

The cookie crossed his arms and looked at White Choco, “It’s  _ her _ .”

 

White Choco gasped, “Are you still not over that?!” She stomped the ground in frustration, “Can’t you just get over it already!?”

 

The other cookie just stood there, staring at her.

 

White Choco could already feel the panic settling in, without thinking she grabbed Blackberry’s hand and proceeded to walk away. “We need to go…”

 

Getting away from that unpleasant encounter White Choco sighed, “I’m so sorry Blackberry, I didn’t know that they were closed at this time and I especially didn’t know  _ he _ was going to be there too.” She felt a little guilty, she really wanted to make this day special. But of course something had to go wrong. She lost her cool in front of Blackberry but it was to be expected since  _ he  _ was there. Blackberry inched closer towards White Choco, “It’s ok, White Choco” she looked in her eyes, “Maybe we could hang out at your place?”

 

White Choco was surprised, perhaps tonight wasn’t going to be a bust afterall. She could feel the anxiety bubbling up once again, “Um… There really isn’t much to do there haha…” 

 

Blackberry laughed, “We don’t need to do anything fancy, let’s just spend the night together. You and I.”

 

White Choco’s face was completely red, “What are you trying to get at here?”

 

“I just want to know you better that’s all. Truth be told, I’ve been thinking about you a lot and I… want to spend more time with you.”

 

White Choco was speechless, did Blackberry feel the same? There was only one way to find out…

 

“Alright, we’ll go to my place.”


	5. Date Night (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Choco brings Blackberry back to her place...

###  Part V - Date Night (Continued)

 

It was starting to get late but as promised White Choco was bringing Blackberry home with her. As they neared her home Blackberry was amazed at how White Choco could live in such a beautiful place as the Choco Cream Roll Castle. They both stopped at one of the bridges and watched the chocolate river together. It was hard to see in the dark but the reflection of the stars could be seen in the rippling waters. It was almost silent with the only sounds being that of the river. Blackberry let out a sigh of pleasure “You know, I’m glad that I got to go out with you tonight.” 

 

White Choco looked down at her feet, “It would've been better if things went to plan…”

 

“Things happen for a reason,” Blackberry closed her eyes, “I’m just happy that I can be with you.”

 

White Choco stood still for a few moments, “You really mean that?”

 

Blackberry put her hand on White Choco’s shoulder, “Of course I do, White Choco”

 

The two became silent again. The wind was picking up and the lights from the nearby houses were starting to shut off. It was about time that they made their way home. As they made it to the house White Choco slowly opened the door. To her surprise Mint Choco was passed out on the couch, the tv was still on and was playing late night soap operas. White Choco felt a little embarrassed, “Umm, lets just go into my room” she said awkwardly while the two looked at her brother.

 

They had both entered White Choco’s room. Blackberry went over to the bed and sat down. White Choco leaned against the wall and groaned, “I’m sorry this suit is bothering me to much”, she started to unbutton it, “Umm. I’m gonna go get dressed if that’s ok with you.” Blackberry nodded, “that’s fine” 

 

White Choco went into her wardrobe and grabbed a t-shirt and some pajama pants. Before she left the room she looked back at Blackberry who was sitting there. “Uhh, if you want to wear something comfortable you can wear some of my clothes if you’d like to.” White Choco said. Before Blackberry could say anything White Choco was already out of the room. She didn’t want to undress in front of Blackberry so she’d rather get dress in the bathroom just to make things less awkward. White Choco quickly got changed and wrapped her other clothes up in ball, as she didn’t feel like folding them up. White Choco made her way back to her room. As she was heading back she decided to check on Mint Choco who, unsurprisingly, was still passed out. Rather than leaving him there like that, White Choco shut off the tv and put a blanket over him before heading back to her room. As White Choco approached the door she gently knocked on it, “Is it ok if I come in?” she asked, just to be safe. She heard Blackberry’s voice from the other side, “Yes”

 

White Choco opened the door and tossed her clothes from before to the side. Blackberry was sitting on the bed and sure enough she was wearing some of White Choco’s clothes. From the looks of it she already made herself comfortable. She waved at White Choco to get her attention and signaled for her to come over. White Choco walked over and sat next to Blackberry. Blackberry put her hand on White Choco’s, “This is a cute bedroom you have here”, she said. White Choco was starting to feel flustered, “It’s not as cute you are though” she said under her breath, looking away nervously. Blackberry moved closer to her, “I don’t I’ve ever told you but, I think you look stunning White Choco.” White Choco’s heart began to flutter. She couldn’t believe it. “Do you really mean that?” White Choco said in a rather soft tone that barely be heard. Blackberry puts her hand on White Choco’s cheek and lovingly looks into her eyes, “I mean every single word that I say.” she told her. White Choco suddenly stands up, her face was burning up. She felt so much love but she didn’t think she could handle it. “I-I need second” she said while covering her face, not wanting Blackberry to see how red it was. Blackberry leaned back, “That’s fine, take as long as you need” she said in a more monotone manner. 

 

White Choco walked out of the room and went outside onto the porch. She leaned against the fence and looked at the horizon. “I can’t do this” White Choco whispered to herself. She felt to overwhelmed by her emotions. She really loves Blackberry but she just can’t keep herself together. She sighed. 

 

_ Maybe I just need to cool down or something… _

 

White Choco stood for what felt like hours, the only thing on her mind being Blackberry. She was starting to feel more calm, more relaxed. The thought of Blackberry bring comfort to her despite it also being the very same thing that amped up her emotions. 

 

White Choco then went back inside to her room. Blackberry was right where she was before. As soon Blackberry saw her walk in her eyes noticeably lit up as if the very sight of White Choco was enough to make her happy. White Choco sits back down, “Sorry I left like that, it sounds dumb but I needed some time to process my emotions.” Blackberry put her hand on White Choco’s back, “That’s perfectly fine.” she said in a comforting manner. White Choco looked at Blackberry, “I really need to let something out if that’s ok with you.” she said. All Blackberry did was nod. White Choco looked back and took a deep breath. 

 

“This sounds crazy but ever since I saw you for the first time at that party, it felt like I was shot with Cupid’s Arrow. The nights after that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It was just… something about you captivated me. Each time I saw you in my dreams I just, fell even more in love with you. That’s why… That’s why I tried looking for you again. I feel like I need to be with you. I  _ love _ you.”

 

Blackberry was speechless. The room was completely quiet. Blackberry looked down at the floor and then back at White Choco. White Choco stared at her with wide eyes, she started to feel this sinking feeling deep down in her stomach.  _ Please don’t tell me I made things worse again.  _ After what felt like an eternity Blackberry finally spoke up, 

 

“You know, on the day we met I couldn’t sleep that night. I was thinking of nothing but you. Something about you… caught my heart. I guess you could say, we might of been meant to be.”

 

White Choco’s worries melted as soon as she heard Blackberry’s words. She really did feel the same way. Almost instinctively White Choco leaned in towards Blackberry. She wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. White Choco felt so happy as the two warmly hugged. It was as if all her worries ceased to exist.

 

Blackberry slightly back away and put her finger under White Choco’s chin, moving her head up to face her. White Choco was hit with the realization of what was coming so she closed her eyes and let Blackberry lean in for a kiss. It felt like pure heaven, she didn’t want her to stop. Never before had a kiss felt so good to her. Right in this moment she knew, Blackberry was the love of her life, her soulmate. The two stop kissing and look at each other in the eyes. Blackberry hugs White Choco even tighter than before and she whispers, 

 

“I love you so  _ so _ much…”


End file.
